


По ошибке

by MariTotoshka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariTotoshka/pseuds/MariTotoshka
Summary: Когда-то давно, в детстве, в другой жизни, Юра имел глупость восхищаться Виктором. Теперь Юра поумнел.





	По ошибке

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: Немного АУ - Юра старше, чем в каноне, он дебютировал во взрослом разряде в 18 лет, секс в состоянии алкогольного опьянения, в некотором роде измена, первый раз

Когда-то давно, в детстве, в другой жизни, Юра имел глупость восхищаться Виктором. Смотреть на него круглыми от восторга глазами и считать идеалом для подражания. Мечтать, что однажды Виктор его заметит.  
У идеала оказался на редкость раздолбайский характер, дурацкие шутки и плохая память.  
Теперь Юра поумнел. Теперь Виктор его раздражал. Особенно после того, как нашел в Японии любовь всей своей жизни и за каким-то чертом притащил ее — вернее, его, — в Питер. Влюбленные взгляды, поцелуи украдкой, громогласные заявления вида «Мой Юри самый лучший» — от всего этого Юра глухо скрипел зубами и желал обоим провалиться сквозь землю здесь и сейчас. Всем остальным это казалось, подумать только, милым. Юре — нет.  
Он так и говорил Отабеку, расписывая в красках свои дни, превратившиеся с возвращением Виктора в настоящий ад. С Отабеком они созванивались по скайпу несколько раз в неделю, болтали — вроде бы по-дружески, но Юре все время чудилось, что за этим скрывается нечто большее. То, о чем ни один из них не смел говорить вслух.  
— А кроме Виктора в твоей жизни хоть что-нибудь происходит? — спросил однажды Отабек, выслушав в очередной раз что эта несносная парочка вытворила на катке.  
— Виктора в моей жизни вообще не существует! — возмутился Юра..  
Отабек лишь пожал плечами.  
— По твоим рассказам этого не скажешь.  
После этого Юра стал стараться реже говорить о Викторе. Как выяснилось, это было не так-то просто. Придумывать темы для разговора неожиданно стало куда сложнее. Да и желание поделиться никуда не девалось. Юра рассказывал Пёте — тот всегда выслушивал, только мог в середине разговора начать вылизывать лапу.  
Лично с Отабеком Юра встретился в следующий раз на Чемпионате Мира. Накануне соревнований они пошли в кафе, и в какой-то момент Юре показалось, что все происходящее напоминает свидание. Он запаниковал, почти сбежал, отговорившись тем, что надо бы выспаться. А потом было не до того.  
Борьба за пьедестал развернулась нешуточная, счет шел на сотые доли баллов. И все же золото взял Юри, Виктор — серебро. Бронза досталась Отабеку — и заслуженно.  
Юра был в бешенстве, он уступил даже Джей-Джею, но винить в этом было некого, кроме себя — кататься надо было лучше.  
Он искренне поздравил Отабека и только отмахнулся, когда тот начал говорить, что сочувствует и все такое.  
— Сам виноват, — отрезал Юра.  
Но поздравлять Юри и Виктора так и не стал. И озвучивать вертевшееся на языке: «Теперь поженитесь?» — тоже.  
Ну их всех к черту.  
Юра дал себе зарок больше тренироваться и в следующем сезоне показать, чего он на самом деле стоит.  
Но до следующего сезона еще надо было дожить.  
После Чемпионата Мира Юра пошел в парикмахерскую и коротко подстригся. Хотел вообще налысо, но в последний момент не решился. Ему и так было жаль волос, но один из журналистов спросил, правда ли, что он отращивает волосы, желая походить на Никифорова?  
Юра — не желал. 

Летом Отабек приехал на пару недель в Питер — в гости. Они с Юрой гуляли по историческому центру, катались на катере, ели мороженое, прятались от дождя в Гостином дворе. В один прекрасный день Юра пригласил Отабека к себе: с тех пор, как ему исполнилось восемнадцать, он снимал крошечную квартирку недалеко от центра. Юра почти не сомневался, чем это кончится, и не ошибся. Отабек его поцеловал, кажется, едва только переступив порог.  
Это было странно. Чужой мокрый рот, влажные прикосновения, казавшиеся грязными. И что в этом все находят?  
— Прости, — сказал Юра, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы вытереть губы, — я, похоже, совсем не по этому делу...  
— Ничего, — усмехнулся Отабек, — я предлагал тебе дружбу, и это не изменилось.  
Они действительно остались друзьями, хотя теплоты в общении изрядно поубавилось.  
Иногда Юра об этом жалел, но так, не всерьез.

В начале сентября Гоша позвал его на вечеринку. Кажется, праздновать день рождения его новой девушки. Там собрались все — и Виктор, и Мила, и еще несколько человек с катка. Юри только не было. Он улетел в Японию на какие-то местные соревнования, специально заранее, чтобы успеть повидаться с родными. Виктор должен был через пару дней вылететь следом. А пока — набирался у Гоши. Хорошо так, с чувством.  
Когда стало ясно, что пора расходиться, а Виктор не способен твердо стоять на ногах, Гоша предложил ему остаться. Но Виктор был непреклонен — ему надо домой, там же Юри, ждет. Что Юри в Японии, никто так и не сумел ему втолковать.  
— Слушай, — Гоша отвел Юру в сторону, — ты же там неподалеку живешь, может проследишь, чтобы Витя нормально домой добрался?  
Юра удивленно поднял брови.  
— Я вообще-то младше, кто за кем следить должен?  
Гоша закатил глаза.  
— Смешно пошутил, да.  
Конечно же, Юра согласился. Вызвал для Виктора такси, усадил на заднее сиденье, сам сел рядом. Виктор как-то доверчиво обнял его, положил голову на плечо.  
— Домой? — спросил он.  
— Куда ж еще, — вздохнул Юра, прибавив мысленно: «Пьянь ты подзаборная».  
Он довел Виктора до квартиры, отобрал ключи, которые тот безуспешно пытался вставить в замок, открыл дверь. В квартире было темно и тихо. Уезжая, Юри забрал с собой Маккачина — его решили на сезон оставить в Хасецу. Но Юра даже не успел толком подумать об этом.  
Виктор, опиравшийся на его плечо, вдруг развернулся, прижал его к стене и жарко поцеловал. Что там Юра говорил, насчет «не по этому делу»? Глупости все это. Мягкие, нежные губы Виктора лишали воли, лишали способности думать. И даже то, что от него пахло алкоголем, нисколько не мешало. Сердце у Юры колотилось где-то в горле.  
— Юри... — пробормотал Виктор, сползая ниже, прижимаясь губами к шее, и Юру словно ледяной водой окатило.  
— Совсем сбрендил? — рявкнул он, отталкивая от себя Виктора.  
Всего одна буква разницы, кто бы мог подумать, что это имеет такое значение.  
Виктор пьяно шатнулся, мотнул головой и ушел. Судя по всему — в спальню.  
Юра разулся, прошел следом. Виктор, не раздеваясь, лег на кровать и, кажется, уже спал. Покачав головой, Юра стащил с него ботинки, накрыл покрывалом и вышел. Было уже поздно, и он решил переночевать здесь, а утром вернуться домой. Он жил в паре кварталов отсюда, вроде и недалеко, но ночью идти не хотелось, а вызывать такси было как-то глупо. Тем более, он несколько раз уже ночевал у Виктора и Юри на диване в гостиной, прекрасно знал, где что.  
Юра разделся, кинул на диван подушку и плед и хотел было уже лечь спать, когда из спальни донесся грохот, а потом сдавленный стон. Опрометью бросившись туда, Юра обнаружил, что Виктор попытался раздеться, судя по всему, упал, но сильно не пострадал. По крайней мере, он оказался вполне способен сгрести Юру в охапку, жарко выдохнуть на ухо: «Юри, где же ты был?»  
«Я не Юри!» — хотел возмутиться Юра, но не успел. Жадные губы завладели его ртом, язык скользнул внутрь, и Юра почувствовал, как у его подкосились колени. Виктор лапал его, бесцеремонно и страстно, словно имел на это право. Ах да, он же думал, что ласкает Юри. Какое-то глухое злое отчаяние овладело Юрой. Значит, вот так? Только по ошибке? Только принимая его за другого? Надо было вывернуться из объятий, надо было уйти. Нельзя было принимать эту унизительную ласку — ласку для другого. Но Юра остался. Он так сильно жаждал этого, что просто не мог сопротивляться. Как давно он хотел этого, не признаваясь самому себе? Юра не знал. Всегда?  
Горячие ладони гладили его тело, требовательные поцелуи становились все настойчивее, и Юра сдался. Он отвечал на поцелуй, он ласкал Виктора в ответ, неумело, но старательно. Когда и где Виктор взял смазку, Юра не знал. Наверняка у них с Юри повсюду были запасы. Эта мысль кольнула и ушла. Пальцы Виктора огладили его вход, скользнули внутрь, и Юра выгнулся со стоном. Значит это — вот так? Ярко, непривычно, немного больно... Юра зажмурился. Это все было ужасно неправильно, надо было остановиться, пока не поздно. Надо было. Но он не хотел. Пусть Виктор станет его первым, сам того не зная. Пусть. Он всегда об этом мечтал.  
И можно притвориться, что Виктор на самом деле хочет — его. И что нежные слова, которые он шепчет на ухо, предназначены ему, Юре. Юра только крепче сжал зубы, когда член вошел в его тело. Выдохнул, изо всех сил стараясь не застонать. Слишком резко, слишком сильно, все — слишком. Юри-то поди привычный. Эту мысль Юра тоже отогнал. Он старался как можно лучше запомнить каждую мелочь. То, как тяжело дышит Виктор, как скользит внутри его член, растягивая и распирая, как накатывает волнами странное и непривычное наслаждение. Юра не продержался долго, он кончил, едва только Виктор дотронулся до его члена, и потом еще ждал, пока тот закончит толкаться внутрь. Наконец Виктор коротко застонал, внутри плеснуло горячим и все закончилось.  
Виктор поцеловал его, мягко и нежно, и, кажется, моментально уснул.  
Юра выбрался из-под него, нашел на полу свои трусы и тяжело поковылял в душ. Там он долго стоял, смывая с себя собственную сперму — и сперму Виктора. Надо же, у живой легенды фигурного катания сперма была совершенно обычной, такой же, как у самого Юры. Кто бы мог подумать. Выйдя из душа, Юра посмотрел на диван, подумал немного и убрал подушку с пледом на место. Оделся и вышел, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
Ему не хотелось оставаться. На душе было муторно. Пусть лучше Виктор проснется один и решит, что ему приснился сон про его обожаемого Юри. Не стоит ему знать, что было на самом деле.  
Юра шел по ночным улицам, холодный ветер пробирал до костей. И почему он не ушел сразу? Подумаешь, пара кварталов до своего дома. Разве кто-то мог сделать ему хуже, чем сделал Виктор?.. 

Утром Юра мог бы тоже решить, что ему приснился сон, но задница нещадно саднила, подтверждая реальность произошедшего. Он даже хотел пропустить тренировку, но подумал, что Виктор заметит — и начнет что-то подозревать. Пришлось идти, и совершенно зря. Виктор сам не пришел, мучимый страшным похмельем. А на следующий день и вовсе улетел в Японию.  
Они вернулись вместе с Юри через несколько дней, абсолютно счастливые, с очередной медалью. Как и прежде миловались на катке, и Юра вдруг обнаружил, что вот теперь ему по-настоящему больно. Теперь он знал, как Виктор ласкает Юри, знал, что шепчет ему на ухо в минуты страсти. Знал — и завидовал. Юри, счастливчик, мог наслаждаться этим каждую ночь. Юре выпал всего один шанс, и больше он не повторится.  
Иногда Юре очень хотелось подъехать к ним и выплюнуть в лицо злую правду. Мол, знаешь ли ты, Юри, что стоило тебе отлучиться на пару дней — и твой жених трахнул первого попавшегося под руку парня? В самые плохие моменты он представлял, как изменится лицо Юри при этих словах, и становилось немного легче.  
Лица Виктора он не представлял никогда.

Тайна жгла изнутри, просилась наружу, но кому о таком можно было рассказать? Не дедушке же, в самом деле. Юра пробовал говорит с Пётей, как всегда, но казалось диким говорить невинному зверю о подобном. В конце концов он признался Отабеку. Без подробностей, в очень общих чертах, но этого хватило.  
Отабек слушал молча, только желваки на лице играли.  
— Я ему морду набью, — наконец сказал он.  
— С ума сошел? — вот тут Юра действительно испугался. — Он не знает и никогда, слышишь, никогда не должен узнать. Он не переживет.  
Отабек неясно хмыкнул.  
— Как же ты его любишь, — с горечью сказал он.  
Слова резанули уши, Юра скривился. Он в таких категориях не думал никогда.  
Больше они об этом не говорили. Все больше о тренировках, о соревнованиях... На этапах Гран-При они не пересекались, встретились только в финале. Юра на этот раз прошел почти чудом — сезон у него сильно не задался.  
Программы, поставленные летом, совершенно не вязались с тем, что бушевало у него внутри, выворачивая наизнанку. Юра ошибался, падал, Яков орал, что пора уже собраться и перестать распускать нюни. Юра и был бы рад, но не выходило.  
С каким-то болезненным постоянством он торчал возле Виктора и Юри на катке, ходил к ним в гости, оставался ночевать. Быть рядом с ними было больно, но иначе Юра просто не мог. Так невозможно остановиться, срывая раз за разом корочку с подживающей болячки. Вроде бы и больно, и противно, но руки сами тянутся.  
В Финале Гран-При Юра занял шестое, последнее место. И тогда он решился.  
Он еще откатал Национальные — бронза, уступил даже Гоше, кто бы мог подумать! — а потом ушел к другому тренеру. Вернулся в Москву, начал новый год с нового листа.  
Конечно, чуда не произошло. Он по-прежнему подолгу не мог заснуть, смотрел в темноту, стараясь не вспоминать то, что само шло на ум. По-прежнему ошибался, умудрился даже настолько неприятно подвернуть ногу, что с Чемпионата Европы пришлось сняться. Но со временем Юра обнаружил, что ему становится легче.  
Новые люди, новые правила, новый — хотя, скорее хорошо забытый старый, — город — все это заслоняло произошедшее, выходило на первый план, отвлекало. И когда пришло время ехать на Чемпионат Мира, Юра чувствовал себя собранным и готовым.  
А потом он увидел Виктора.  
До соревнований оставалась пара дней, Юра приехал заранее и в холле отеля зацепился взглядом за знакомую фигуру. Сердце подпрыгнуло, первым порывом было сбежать, но Виктор его заметил.  
— Юра! — он подошел быстрым шагом, кажется, хотел обнять, но что-то его остановило, и он просто протянул руку.  
Юра пожал — совершенно на автомате. Он не возразил, когда Виктор предложил выпить кофе, только дернуло, защемило, как раньше, — ведь это можно было бы принять за свидание. Они сидели за столиком в кофейне, вдвоем, никого больше.  
— Как ты? — спрашивал Виктор. — Как новый тренер? Как тебе живется в Москве? Ты бы хоть иногда весточку подавал, а то только по инстаграму и знаю, что ты еще жив...  
Юра вспомнил — Виктор писал ему первое время, но он удалял сообщения не глядя. Он никому из них не писал, порвал с прошлым раз и навсегда. Так было проще. Только с Отабеком так и разговаривал по скайпу.  
Виктор рассказывал — про Юри, про Гошу, про Милу. Про Якова.  
— После того, как ты ушел, — жаловался Виктор, — он стал совсем невыносим. Орет еще больше. Грозится, что если каждый год от него будут сбегать фигуристы, уйдет на пенсию. Верится с трудом.  
Чувство вины кольнуло Юру. Яков такого точно не заслужил, но разве у Юры был выбор?  
Виктор еще говорил, смеялся, показывал фотографии — и Юра чувствовал, как внутри потихоньку расслабляется туго натянутая пружина.  
«Он не знает», — подумал Юра, и от этой мысли ему вдруг стало спокойно.  
Для Виктора ничего не изменилось, они по-прежнему были товарищами по катку, пусть и в прошлом. Может, даже друзьями. Юра улыбнулся — впервые искренне и легко, и начал рассказывать про тех, с кем познакомился в Москве, про свою квартиру, даже про дедушку — даже то, о чем он не говорил и Отабеку.  
На Чемпионате Мира Юра взял золото.  
Стоял, совершенно ошарашенный, на пьедестале — справа Виктор, слева Юри.  
Журналисты, конечно, взвились. Мол, это все смена тренера, давно надо было.  
Юра был непреклонен. В каждом интервью он говорил, что побеждать ему мешали личные проблемы, с тренером никак не связанные. И он рад, что их удалось решить.  
Странно, но это была чистая правда. После разговора с Виктором в кофейне терзавшие Юру призраки отступили, он словно снова мог дышать полной грудью. Впервые с той памятной ночи.

А летом снова приехал Отабек. На этот раз не в гости, на какое-то официальное мероприятие, но они договорились сходить вместе куда-нибудь.  
— И учти, — решительно заявил Юра, когда они обсуждали предстоящую встречу в скайпе, — это будет свидание.  
— Как скажешь, — невозмутимо откликнулся Отабек, но Юра видел, какой радостью сверкнули его глаза.  
Юра понятия не имел, что из этого выйдет.  
Но теперь он был готов хотя бы попробовать.


End file.
